Tandem
by IKalsada
Summary: He did not flinch, and I hold onto his hand, my tears dropping on his pale face. He did not seem to be bothered, like what he used to when I spit water on his face or even wet his face with my tears. He cannot possibly be...dead. I was too late. I should have told him I love him, before this thing happens. He should have known. He should have.


_We Love 8086!_

_YamaHaru Fighting!_

I frown, the signage from our fans greeting me as we enter the entertainment building, and the driver of the van I am now riding chuckles. "Yamamoto-san, don't blame the fans with your fate."

"I know-I know, ojisan. It's just that, how can I possibly tell her?" I ask, my head upturned to the dull ceiling as my hands thrown in frustration. Yes, I am in love with the girl I am with as a tandem, but I cannot tell her. It is too hard. What if she actually hates me? What if the kisses we shared were just plain kisses for her? The kisses that made my stomach lopsided, that made my heart beat.

Yes, I am in love with Miura Haru.

"Ah, such is life. But your only hope is in this tandem. What if she had another boy to be? What if they had great chemistry than you did? What about you?" He asks, as he drives through the building, and I heave a sigh, thinking of what he said. It has been 2 years since we became a tandem. The chemistry, these fans and these movies, they all existed because of Reborn. He was right, we have chemistry. People love us, that they cannot get enough of our movies up until now, even if it was already 2 years since then. But what if they knew that I am in love with Haru? What could they do? They will hate us, as much as my hatred to my fate. Or even love us, as much as I love Haru? Could they change my cruel fate if they knew? Could they?

"I don't want to think about it, please. I have many problems to solve." I say, desperately as I press my open palms to my face, and the hump slightly caused migraine, the stinging continuously makes pain. The driver heartily laughs, as if what I said was a joke, and say, "Oh? Like when Tsuna answered a question in an interview about him, that his ideal type is Haru?"

"Ah, not that again! Gokudera made me watched it on YouTube." I say, shaking my head softly with my eyes shut. "I had to drink gin just to forget it."

"Aye, sir. Alcohol is not the solution to forgetting problems. I mean, why continue to bear problems with fan boys when you can just straightforwardly tell the whole _truth_ to Haru? She will understand. She's a good person." He says, grinning as he parks the car in one of the slots, and I just groan. Haru is a good girl; everyone knows that, but what if she does not like me after all. What will happen to my feelings? Would they be thrash, reject and dump?

The engine stops, the driver unlocking the doors and I step out of the van, wearing the shades I was holding a while ago, going back to the cold, heartless Yamamoto. The famous bad boy from Japan, the famous playboy of the music scene-no other than me. I need to, or Haru might think I am serious with girls, were in fact; she is the only person I have been serious with. She needs to know she is the only person I have been serious with.

"And that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Yamamoto-san." The driver says, as if he had read my mind and snatches the shades from me, which made me pout in disagreement. He was the only person besides Haru to scold at me, or persuade me to do the right thing. He sort of, remind of my Dad. That is another tale to tell.

Without even noticing, we are already in the dressing room, I did not know I am walking and been pouting that long if Haru did not notice. "Aigoo, Yama, does your jaw even hurt?"

I straighten my jaw a bit, realizing it was sore already from all that pouting, and she chuckles, before pinching my cheeks, as she says, "AHHHH! My hubby is always cute!"

I always like it when she calls me hubby, well, even though we're not dating or a couple at all she still calls me that name, because we've been a tandem for 5 years; and making teledramas, movies and CFs with her caused for us to be closer than usual. She even slept in my house for 3 days just last week, and I did the same to her house last two weeks. And with every rumor saying that we are dating, we just say that we are just friends _blah blah_. Haru preferred to call me hubby, so I called her _wifey_. People think we are cute, acting so sweet and stuff, but they do not know the real thing. Haru does not love me, but I feel the opposite. _I love her._

"Ah, I almost forgot. Reborn-chan told us to go to the Han River. He said that's where we'll shoot the last part." Haru says, rummaging through her bag that was hanging from her shoulder all along and takes out my favorite candy, which I accepted with an open palm. Then, she grabs something from a woven basket on the chair, and tosses it to me, a pink silk scarf, and said, "I knitted it for you, try it on."

I focused more on the scarf, than to her flustered face, but managed to say, "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, people! It's been more than a year since I've updated here, and I must admit, I've forgotten my plots already. I know that it's very rude of me, and I'm terribly sorry. Even though I fangirl on some stuff, I haven't really forgotten about anime and Japan. I do miss the people here, especially their life-changing reviews and comments. You've really developed me into a well-rounded person, I hope. Ha-Ha.

I miss you guys. I hope this new story will make things up, I guess. And to my friends who've I haven't kept in touch with, I'm active now in the anime scene! xD But I have to liven up my heart a bit, watch more animes I guess.

This story is not really intended for YamaHaru, which explains the plot and scenes. But I originally did it, promise. I do hope the characters fit well. (Yama doesn't, I know).

Sorry! ^^ And I'm back!


End file.
